A Collection of OneShots
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Ginji is the G and Ban is the B. Together they're the unstoppable, unbeatable Get Backers with a 100 percent success rate! ...well, almost anyway. If you've lost something, they'll get it back!
1. Chapter 1

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm HON-Gry!"

"Oi, Ginji, shut up."

"Demo, Ban-chan!"

"We HAD money, but you insisted we buy that painting!"

"I was feeling it a the time, Ban-chan! But now all I can feel is my hunger! Besides, as you always say, you get the final say on any frivolous purchases!"

"Art is not frivolous!"

"It is if it means we'll starve to death!"

"We were having good luck! How was I to know that'd be our last job for a while?"

"Ne, Ban-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Can I eat it?"

"You can't eat a 1,800,000,000 yen painting!"

"But it looks really good! Like the 5,000 burgers we could have bought with it!"

"OI GINJI!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha~!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, Ne, Ban-chan?"

"Nani yo, Ginji?" _What's he up to now?_

"Teach me how to play the violin!"

"What?"

"Ban-chan looked soooooo cool playing it during that mission!"

"Eh? B-but Ginji, we don't have a violin." _Ha. And that's that._

"We could borrow one from Madoka-chan."

"But you'd break it." _No way am I paying for a replacement._

"Will NOT! I'll be careful! Promise!"

"...fine, fine..."

"Yatta! Ban-chan's the best!"

"Baka. She still has to agree to let you use one." _And there's no way she'll say yes._

"She already said yes!"

"Nani?"

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

_This feeling...it's warm...I just...I can't NOT...I haff ta be right there with her! She's just...SO CUTE! I wonder if this is how Ginji-han feels when Ban-san does these sorts of things...if so I can see why he plays along with it so often. My heart's pounding...she's...oh GOD. I have to help her! If only to see the look on her face when I join in, for that face I'd do anythin! God, I must be fallin in love! Yosha!_

"Pizza delivery!"

"Mail service! We need you to sign here please!"

"Come see the Great Natusmi-chan doing her daring stunts!"

_Oh man, she's so cute! Anything! I'd do anything for her!_

-Later at the Honky Tonk after Ban and Ginji get back from the beach, Ban steps outside for a smoke. Ginji's shooting puppy-dog eyes at Natsumi and Paul. Emishi fidget's nervously next to his thunder emperor.-

"Ne, Ginji-han..."

"Hai, Emishi-kun?"

"When Ban-san does things...like using pizza delivery to sneak into a building...why do you go along with it?" Natusmi shoots me a look and I smile at her.

"Eh?"

"I mean...what did you think that first time he pulled something like that?"

"I...was confused. I thought he was absolutely insane...it didn't work and so I was almost...embarrassed. But Ban-chan was just so...adorable, pouting over it. So the next time he tried it I went along with it...and it's worked ever since."

"Ne, Ginji-han...do you...love Ban-san?"

"Of course I do! He's my partner! We're never alone cause that's what the 'S' means...He's my...most important person..." The cafe falls silent. Natsumi looks at me nervously and I shoot her a warm glowing smile. When Ban comes back in everyone avoids looking at him.

"Oi, Oi. What's up? Who's gone and made the mood all solemn?" Of course Ban-san would confuse embarrassed contemplation with solemn thought.

"Gomen ne, Ban-chan!" Ginji says with a sheepish grin, taking the blame where it wasn't even his fault.

"Oi, Ginji! You're supposed to be the life of the party!"

"Hai hai! Gomen ne! Demo ne ne, Ban-chan! Can we eat real food today?"

"Ginji! You know we don't have any money!"

"Demo Ban-chan~!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ This was thought up while reading a story where Ginji goes back to Infinite Fortress and Makubex confesses his love for him. So yes, this is **semi-explicit Maku/Ginji**. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? Do review. =]

Blonde hair mixes with light silver as two foreheads come into contact. Gasps and moans fill the air while their bodies intertwine passionately.

"Ginji..." The silver haired man whispers softly leaning forward up off the bed. Blue and brown eyes lock together. The seconds tick by, time stretches to last eternity…or not.

"MakubeX..." The elder man responds readily, firmly but gently pushing the younger man back onto the mattress.

Their touches linger and his at least were full of longing. With a gasp and groan both relax together, exhausted and satisfied. Ginji wraps his arms around the smaller form and they are asleep within a few minutes.

When MakubeX awakens he is alone...

The VR was set to shut down after two hours. He couldn't ever manage to turn it off himself.

AN:/ What else would love-sick MakubeX do with a Virtual Reality system and all of Ginji's data just sitting there at his fingertips? XD


End file.
